


愈合

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 幼时的竹马、自始至终的爱慕对象，在成人之际回归为专属于自己的纸人，放肆生长的感情在使命与厄运的现实下似乎失去了所有支点…但实际上，这些又何曾真正轰塌。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	愈合

**Author's Note:**

> 言灵师及x纸人岩，源于志水老师的是-ZE-。  
> 大致说明下设定：言灵师拥有使语言成真的能力，但同时也必须承担相对应的灾厄。为了保护因工作常口出恶言而受伤的言灵师，人形师以纸制作了纸人（日语中与神同音）来代替言灵师承受伤害。方式有两种：一为使用言灵让伤害直接降落到纸人身上；二为在受伤后通过接触来转移伤口，轻伤亲亲，重伤需要进行性行为。  
> 若有不妥请私戳我。如果以上都可以的话，请——

“及川，好久不见。你果然又把自己搞成这幅鬼样子了。” 闻言，他努力睁开仅存视线的一只眼睛，在殷红的雾气与腥气中，对焦上视野中心那张熟悉的、面无表情的脸。

岩泉正坐在他的床上，赤裸着，机械般平静地一呼一吸，指尖看似随意却又准确地点着床单上的血迹，暗绿的瞳孔如同熟透的橄榄，藏身于两层浓密的黑色针林中央。

类似的场景……及川分出一点儿正和失血抗衡的意识算了算、平均下来大概一周会出现一次。但随机随缘，并不受他的掌控。

“小岩，你回来了……怎么又不和我提前说一声？”

“我不需要像访客一样提前报备吧。”清晰的肯定句。岩泉换了个姿势，继续盯着他，“毕竟这里也是我的家，及川——”“

我是及川家的纸人，你知道的。”

及川彻出生于代代相传的言灵师世家，虽算不得上天赋异禀，但在家族荣光的照耀下，凭借着坚韧的性格和长期刻苦的锤炼，年仅二十的他便成为了能被委以重任的新当家。

一切都本该如入轨般顺利进行，却没想到在重要环节出了问题。

言灵师和他的纸人，最要命的地方。

本家原先只是希望让他们早些见面、早些熟悉。不过在年幼的少年面前，言灵师与纸人的从属与灾厄下的生存过于残酷与遥远。他自幼认定的，只是这份愈发纵横生长的、应是相互索求的陪伴与关爱。

因此，当他的竹马、倾慕之人，在他成人之际回归为只属于他的纸人时，这份根结交错的感情仿佛在刹那间失去了所有支点，被现实的焰火燃烧殆尽。

“我的到来是为了承担对你的咒怨，及川。”

所以这一切只是因为纸人的使命吗，小一？ 轰塌、痛苦，还有难以否定的迷茫。及川不敢询问。

于是逃避般的，他说要放他自由。

“小岩，我想我不需要你。”

又来了又来了！“靠，还是这句？这第几次了、我可真烦你这句话，垃圾川。”

妈的，这玩意是什么言灵师的咒语吗？岩泉想想就觉得头痛。他皱着眉一个跨步迈下床，直冲着虚靠在门边的及川走去，还没等对方反应过来，便不由分说地揪着那条早就松散破烂的领带将人甩到床垫上，疼的及川直接叫出声。

“你可真是个狗屎啊，张嘴前先看看你自己现在的德行吧。”  
岩泉伸出刚刚因摩挲血迹而轻微染红的指尖，居高临下地划过及川的身体。

“后背，这是几天前搞上去的吧，都快到屁股了，这针角缝得歪七扭八，怪不得还止不住血。”

“还有、胳膊上都是绷带，啧。”岩泉咂舌，然后略微粗鲁地把床上龇牙咧嘴忍痛的人翻转过来。

“让我看看前面，嗯、有够麻烦，眼睛废了一只，小腹上有几道刚开的口子……真是活该啊我的言灵师，又接了什么狠毒家伙的烂活儿吧。”

大致盘点完毕，岩泉直起身，滞在半空的手指无意识地颤抖了两下，最终停歇在血块凝结的胸口，动作也渐渐转为轻缓温柔。

“不过还好，”所触之处温暖、跳跃。

“你这混蛋还活着。”

啊这副表情……这个事实真的让你这么开心吗，小岩。及川闭上眼睛，沉默、以心脏的怦怦撞击探寻着得不到回答的询问。

每次都是这样，及川默默抱怨道。每次都把这么狼狈的样子暴露出来，每次都在自己的纸人面前实实在在地传达着自己有多需要对方……每次都输给他。

但他在看见岩泉的那一刻起就已然力气全无了，甚至连同落泪的抗争都无法进行，只能一如既往地，依靠着对方每次都不曾吝啬的福泽降临。

指尖尚未干涸的血迹在布料上洇开，岩泉低下头吻住了他。

纸人的唇瓣与口腔总是干燥而清爽，略显粗糙的舌头不带任何犹豫地探进来，极其细致地刮蹭着及川的齿缝，卷走他的津液和嘴角溃渗出的血泡。和口中的触碰所对应的，及川清晰地感到背部和手臂上的旧伤中窜出愈合前的酥麻，又如电流飞逝，从神经末梢急速溜走，给予机能恢复生长的空间。

及川悄悄转了转找回知觉的手腕，抬起小臂慢慢附上岩泉撑在他上方的肩膀，有些不忍地、意料之中地触碰到一丝一丝迸裂开来的沟壑——

这就是纸人的力量。直截了当的粘膜接触，以最亲密的方式治愈他们奉为生命意义的主人，为他们承受人体机能无法自然恢复的伤害。纸人没有可以遵从的心灵，但拥有同样沉重的核，这让他们认定以血液唤醒自己的言灵师，无论其年幼或年长，无论其出身和处境。他们是无情到极点却又执著到极点的神灵，再破败变回纸之前，在无生机的时间长河中，为命中注定的立契者倾其所有。

短暂的换气后，及川的下巴被温柔地托起，施与者的唇在升温的空气中再度袭来，舔舐、席卷，连接之处发出令人面红耳赤的水声，证实着这份激烈的交缠仍在延续。

岩泉在接吻时从不会闭上眼睛，他的视线总是聚焦于那些大大小小的伤口，他只是借此感叹自己可有够不走运的、他的这位言灵师总是让人有操不完的心。但这点却让及川恼火至今——毕竟，即使他们唇齿之间多么缠绵，蒸腾的水汽多么色情，他的竹马、他命定的纸人却总是这幅专注于本职的样子。

好像只有自己一人在渴求着这个行为最原始的内涵。

岩泉的舌开始了最后一圈游走，最后巧合地，在及川攒够力气准备回吻的一瞬离开了。人类的热度和津甜在纸人的舌尖拖出一道相连的银线，啪地断裂后重回他的嘴角，愈合了那里仅剩下的一点撕裂。

岩泉舔舔唇，猫儿般竖瞳又简单巡视了一遍：“嗯…果然还是不够。”

“什么……不够……？”及川的脑袋依旧有些发蒙。

“伤很棘手，光是接吻不够。”

“啊……这大概显而易见……”眼睛和小腹那儿虽然有所好转，但剐开的伤口还未闭合。尤其是眼睛这里，实在是太深了，不知有没有割到角膜，这份钻心的疼痛和模糊的恐惧感仍让他无法自由动弹。

“不过小岩，没关系……我不……”

“你放心吧，又不是没做过。我保证治好你。”

“啊不是……我的意思是……”

“嗯？你的意思？垃圾川，你还有什么屁话？” 

哇——。及川心中大喊不好，这已经是岩泉第二次打断自己了。他努力向上抬起眼，即使在血块的阻挡下，果然还是看到身上人抱着伤痕累累的手臂，烦躁直白地写了满脸。

小岩大概真的在生气。这个情形让及川感到慌乱，他在谜一样的寂静中张了张嘴，但最终还是选择乖乖闭上，留下挂钟的摇摆声在密闭的空间和感官中逐渐放大。

不过好在，对方总能及时地打破这份尴尬的沉默。

他长叹了口气，轻轻唤了及川的名字。

“彻。”

“我不知道你这几年在别扭什么，如果工作很难做，就请个假休息几天，或干脆推给后辈、你不是很拿手的吗。”

“伤很痛的话就不要自己扛，要不就对我使用言灵、要不就给我拜托其他纸人啊，影山家的孩子今年不是得到了纸人么，还有……”

“小岩小岩…”眼见话题要往歪路偏了，脑子重新转动起来的及川赶紧忍着痛半坐起身，“别开玩笑了，我怎么可能对小不点下手啊……对不起请别说了，小岩真是…你是我妈妈嘛、诶疼！”

“果然还是屁话。”岩泉收回刚刚没忍住出击的拳头，手臂顺势重新抱回胸前，“还能辨别出我在开玩笑，证明你脑子没问题。那趁你还算清醒，我再说最后一遍：

“听好了及川，我不在的时候就算了，明明现在与自己的纸人共处一室，却还想带着伤半死不活地滚出去？你是想昭告我的无能，还是想告诉我、我们连这种关系都不能维系？”

岩泉跪趴回及川身上，满意地看了一眼及川皱巴巴的丑脸，于是垂眸抓上了他的皮带，解开后干脆一个用力直接连带拽下西裤。

“既然不是，那就让我来吧。”

剩下的一条底裤什么都抵挡不了，岩泉手指一勾，失去防御的性器便直接弹了出来。早在接吻之时就已被唤醒，炙热的巨物颤抖着立起，柱身筋络清晰，前端的小口不知廉耻地涌出热液，完全是蓄势待发的模样。

岩泉伸手扶上及川的性器撸了两把，表情染上丝微妙的喜悦。“亏你流着么多血还能这么精神，真是帮了大忙了。”

“唔……”分身被握住的触感让及川脸上发烧，剩下的血液好像也彻底失去了控制，纷纷兵分两路逃窜开来，一波蜂拥而下直达高翘的肉刃，一波冲上越发混乱的大脑。及川想起之前有好几次都是在中途昏迷了过去，半天才被扇醒；而上次则因创口发炎导致的高烧而迟迟硬不起来，害小岩含着冰水来给他口交，还被射到了嘴里——对于以纸塑身、无需进水也不会流血的纸人来说，这绝对要被讨厌了，为此在事后更是难得的被抱怨了好久。

所以不晕过去、硬的起来就算大忙了吗、太羞耻了！及川咬了咬牙，一口口吞咽下昭示欲望的口水，脸颊泛起一片明显的潮红。

岩泉脱下了身上仅存的遮挡，把全部暴露在及川的眼前。他伸手抓过床头提前准备好的药膏——本来纸人用来愈合伤口的东西，旋开盖子用指尖抠挖了一点，就着这个叉开双腿的姿势向后探去。

岩泉的眉头再次收紧，身体也跟着紧绷起来。上次做全套是什么时候的事了？半个月前、还是一个月前？不过话说回来，这种事、归根结底是无论做多少次都难以习惯的。于是他索性闭上眼睛，专心地开拓着，为了自己、更是为了自己的言灵师。

两根手指进进出出，紧接着又加到三根，指腹隔着肠壁摁压到脆弱的前列腺，坠落般的快感阵阵袭来，刺激着逐渐松软的穴道。虽然纸人无法真正射精，但官能与人类无异，甚至更加敏感。岩泉呼吸急促起来，喉间发出断断续续的呻吟，在无人触碰的情况下，本来半勃的分身完全挺立，粉红色的头部圆润饱满，以绝妙的弧度贴近小腹。

不能让他等太久。岩泉在喘息中瞥到及川眼睛的伤，手上默默加快了动作。等到干燥的内里在药膏的协力下变得柔软润滑，他便抽出自己的手指，翻转手腕，转而去套弄了两下即将进来的肉刃，把剩余的药膏和马眼渗出的液体涂满柱身。一切准备就绪，岩泉扶着身下的阴茎，对着自己的穴口插了进去。

吐息、下沉，腰部发力，没有分毫犹豫地一坐到底，追求着严丝合缝且最大程度地接触。

及川闷哼出声，被紧紧包裹的快感与肌肉组织重塑的麻痒交织盘旋，让他感到蚀骨的酸爽。紧接着，小腹那挂着血丝的创痕瞬间消失，作为代替，咒怨的惊雷将理所当然地下落到岩泉身上。随着纸张划开的撕音，岩泉张大嘴巴，如戏水的天鹅一样后仰，换来脖颈间两道明显的裂口。

“小…岩…”解决了腹部的痛楚，及川终于得以直坐起来，他双手握住岩泉的腰，托起那里发力的软肉，顺着对方的频率上下移动。从这个角度来看好像更加色情了，自己的性器被完全吞没又放出，穴口随着上下起伏翻出红色的嫩肉，水光粼粼，旖旎撩人。

只是……很快，及川的身体就敏锐地察觉到了，这股猛烈的不和谐。

岩泉摆腰的动作越来越快，虽然风暴一样的速度和力道无疑带来了极致的生理舒爽，但也摧毁着应有的适当节奏和承受力。惊雷还未停歇，彼此的思维都在不断崩塌重建，这使得及川不得不环住他的肩，试图用自己的重量来压制这份急切。

“慢点…慢点小岩…”也不知怀中人是否听见了来自耳边的低语，他依旧只是定定地注视着及川最后的伤口，眸子焦烂着混沌的火光。这样的幅度自然无法坚持太久，几下后，腰部还是不堪重负地向前一软，这波狂乱到有些胡来的交合才终于被打断。

“为什么还不好、眼睛……及川，再一下、再等一下……”

明明都快连不成完整的话语，手掌间的肌肉也溃败得不成样子，而你却还想着强迫自己直起腰胯继续……你在着急什么、在苛求什么？

及川又心疼又怨愤地拥紧他的纸人，眯起的眼睛还是发了发狠，一个用力的前倾就调转了姿态，在岩泉的惊呼中，保持相连地，把对方压倒在了床上。

“你在发抖，”及川撑在上面看着他，眼伤的血在尖口处汇集成一颗猩红的珍珠，在重力的指引下掉到岩泉脸上。他抬手轻柔地晕开，像是在给这张略显苍白的脸添补上应有的色度。“你在干什么，小岩？”

“治愈……及川，我在治愈你的伤……你不是不愿意和我做吗！可这只该死的眼睛还是合不上！”

“哦你总是…该死！它会合上的、会合上的！小岩你每次都会治好我，你懂吗！”

嘭。

沉重的响声打破停滞的空气，及川的拳头狠狠砸在床垫上，就贴靠在岩泉的耳边，轰动着他的鼓膜。“对不起小岩……但你根本就不懂……”

“你有的是时间治愈我……大把大把的时间。我怎么可能不愿意和你做，我愿意、我愿意。我只是……”

“我想和你做爱，小岩……我爱你，一直爱你。所以……”

“你知道什么是做爱吗……很多次，我醒来后、愈合后，就结束了。”

“我不想这样，小岩。我想吻你，抱你，在即使没有必要的时候……做爱。”

眼眶再次涌出泪水，混杂着血液、汗水。睫毛第一次轻颤，沉沦，滴落。他因喘息而怔怔地张着嘴，本能地勾起舌尖卷走嘴角的泪滴，吞咽，流淌，第一次直达内核，一片嘹亮却柔软。

岩泉眨眨眼，最终还是有些别扭地转过脸去。但后面微微的紧缩与颤抖还是暴露了他的动摇。

“小岩……在哭吗？”及川问他。

“在哭的明明是你。而且你想看我哭吗，及川。”

“嗯……也是，”慌乱择言的提问者胡乱抹了一把眼泪，任由盐分沁入伤口与心灵，引起锥骨的阵痛，“当然不想，我不想看到你真的流泪。”

所有言灵师都知道，纸人的眼泪就像是末日的花火，是一生只有一次的，不堪岁月、无法承职、生命尽头的标志。如果说纸人的使命是在厄运下保护自己的言灵师，那对及川而言，呵护他，了解他，爱他，让他一直得以陪伴，言灵师为此的交换就是规避这道残忍的离别。

扯动血痂，及川慢慢地完全睁开两只眼睛看着他的纸人，那两颗透亮的橄榄总是盛满夏日的水汽，氤氲洇染，仿佛随时就会降下终结的宣判。但其实，及川也很清楚，明明自己才是那个总是止不住哭泣的人，而他的治愈者却总是那么尽职、那么坚强，一直都是。

“所以…你不动吗，垃圾川。”大概是等的太久了，依旧是身下人首先挺身打破这份微妙的氛围。他稍有不满地摆动着臀部，胳膊亲昵地上攀，很快就换来对方的一下惊颤。

“不是要……做爱吗。”

热气重新开始蒸腾。及川俯下身来，带着不轻不重的力度开始啃咬着岩泉的喉结，留下一道欲望流连的枷锁。拖拽出的银丝仿佛超脱了引力的束缚，跟随着湿润的唇一路向下，贴近前胸已经变硬的乳尖，舌面完全包裹住这诱人的红樱，富有技巧地舔弄把玩，手掌配合地将肉感丰富的胸膛揉搓挤压，刺激得岩泉控制不住地主动挺胸前送。

及川的力度逐渐加大，留下的齿痕与指印像是描绘一般，在裸露的所有敏感地带留下欢爱的痕迹。用力向下摁住的皮肉紧实，肌肉的纹理在起伏颤栗中时隐时现，彰显出骨骼的构架，及川近乎虔诚地一一爱抚，企图把一切拆吃入腹。

在这缠绵的攻势下，彼此的分身早就再次回到了极限状态。及川挑逗了几下岩泉的囊袋，又向下扫过他的会阴和联结的肛口，握着他的阴茎再次将自己的深深操了进去。

动人的音符在大开大合的抽插间倾泄而出。

及川意外地很吃这一套，总是占据主动方的、自己的爱慕之人，在自己面前大敞开双腿，阴茎可怜巴巴地摇摆着，神色迷离，嗓音间都是从未听过的、如此不堪又绵长的呻吟。顺从又舒爽，好像昔日的春梦步步成真，正中红心地冲击着他雄性的支配欲。

及川喉间滚动出一声低吼，再次一口气全部拉出又捅到最深，龟头碾压在内部的凸点上，充斥着要把睾丸都塞入其中的架势。在毫无征兆的激烈律动与精准的攻略下，受尽调教的甬道越发紧致，惹得分身又有胀大的趋势。

“及川…轻一点……”岩泉阵阵呼喊，叫床声逐渐变了调，攥住床单的指节发白。他的腰已经彻底瘫软了，大腿也止不住地痉挛，从未体验过的快感甚至让他心生恐惧，面对着这根不断贯穿自己的、炙热滚烫的肉刃，他只能适得其反地锁紧穴道，徒劳地缓解着这波冲击。

这几下夹得及川又痛又爽，差点就这么直接射出来。太露骨了太令人迷醉了。他一边继续撸动着岩泉的分身，一边用胯骨撞击着弹性极好的屁股，感受全身心被包容的舒爽。有些狭窄的单人床发出不堪重负的吱嘎声，又像是极其逢时的天然奏乐，迎合着这片爱欲的狂欢。

“要…不行了、啊……”岩泉被顶的七荤八素，觉得自己似乎身处天堂与地狱的界限，在山崩海啸间来回撕扯。几十个回合后，他难以承受地率先到顶了。虽然不会有东西射出来，但翻白的眼球和颤抖的全身都在表明他正在历经着一场最为淫靡的高潮。

而及川也快坚持不住了，他埋入岩泉的肩窝，喘息着做着最后的冲刺。

但不能射进去。及川拼尽全力对着自己仅剩的一丝理智说道。小岩他不喜欢，一定要在最后之前拔……

“及川…你又再想什么……射、射进来啊……”

“但是……小岩你不是讨厌……”

“我讨厌。”岩泉还在激烈地喘息中，“但是想要……及川……”

“我想要你……”

柔韧、果决，幻梦成真，眼前炸开赤白相间的焰火。及川突然回想起幼时、在自己刚刚学会启用言灵时、那初次寄托出灵魂的火热与期待。

一样的疯狂与感动。而那时，也是因为有他的陪伴。

及川重重操了进去，将精液悉数喷洒而出，全部交付给了他认定的挚爱。

“这是你想要的做爱了么，及川？”身下人轻声地问他，带着熟悉的宠溺与安心，同落日的余晖一同降临。夕阳西下，他的泪腺再次崩塌，没有了伤口的阻隔和染色，清澈的水滴滚滚落下，变成一个包含谢意与爱意的亲吻。

“大概……是吧。”

“什么、你要赶飞机？！说好了待会再来一发的呢？小岩坏人！”情事暂毕，痊愈了的及川坐在床前，正拿着药膏给岩泉涂抹，突然升高的音调让他成功地收获了一个日常力道的头槌。

“本来就是早上才从美国飞回来的，我在那边有新工作。”

“早上？！”及川用袖子擦了擦鼻血，继续震惊，“那不就给我留下不到半天的时间嘛？！你这是小看我！”

岩泉翻了个白眼：“是啊，我确实小看你了，混蛋川。我真没想你能伤得一次比一次重。”

“我不是指的这个！”及川气气，掏出手机准备请假订票。

“……话说小岩，你身上的伤真的不用在家养两天嘛……别揍我别揍我，我知道你没这么脆弱，但是我会担心嘛！”

“不用。我的工作是跟那边的人形师一起的，顺便去做个修护就好了，放心吧。”

“哦…那好吧……诶不对！”及川突然想起了什么，从椅子上掉下来摔了个马趴，只能就地姿势尴尬地保住岩泉的大腿，“在美国的人形师、那不是牛岛家的么！小牛若？！不行不行不行他不能碰你！”

“我靠你这笨蛋！牛岛家就这一个人吗，和我工作的是他老爸！滚、放开我！”

“我不！除非你答应我，不许让别人碰你！”

“你是傻……”

“快答应我！修护除外、不许让别人碰你！”

话音刚落，微弱的气流在开始密闭的空间里窜动来开——

言灵已经悄然启动，天赐的神力操纵着这股气流从岩泉的脚边蜿蜒而上，最终在左手无名指的指根盘旋编织，留下一道细细的红圈。契约完成，双向的认定，逃不开的命运。

岩泉的嘴角展开一抹自己都未曾发觉的笑意，在言灵师还未察觉之时颔首吻上了他的额头。舌尖轻点，涂去了那道作为馈赠的、细小的伤口。

“好，好。”他听见他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看到这里！若有幸能获得您的喜爱，请给我一个小心心吧！非常感谢w


End file.
